


Unintended

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, accidental love confession
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich habe dich zigmal angerufen und gefühlte tausend SMS geschrieben und nun stehst du Idiot hier einfach im Platzregen hier vor dem Haus herum?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

Normalerweise hatte er fast immer gute Laune, nahezu immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und selbst wenn er sich nicht danach fühlte, konnte der junge Gitarrist es eigentlich meistens sehr gut überspielen, wenn es ihm mal nicht so gut ging. Aber jetzt konnte er das nicht. Nicht, wenn er gerade aus einem dummen Impuls heraus seinem besten Freund am Telefon gestanden hatte, dass er schon seit einer Weile in diesen verliebt war. Teruki war überzeugt gewesen, dass es ihm ausreichte nur befreundet zu sein und, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte niemals mehr für den Jüngeren zu sein. Trotzdem hatte er sich offenbar irgendwie auffallend anders verhalten und Hiroki hatte nachgefragt, so lange, bis es unbeabsichtigt aus dem Brünetten herausgeplatzt war. Ohne die Reaktion des kleinen Sängers abzuwarten hatte er anschließend direkt aufgelegt, war in Schuhe und Jacke geschlüpft und hatte regelrecht die Flucht aus seiner eigenen Wohnung angetreten. Wenn er daheim geblieben wäre, würde ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fallen, dass wusste er. Auch wenn die Alternative nun nicht sonderlich besser war, da es gerade in Strömen regnete und er schon nach wenigen Minuten ohne Schirm klatschnass war. Er strich sich ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und blieb für einen Moment auf dem Gehweg stehen, schaute blinzelnd in den wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel hinauf. Ein schweres Seufzen schlich sich über die fein geschwungenen Lippen des Gitarristen und er hatte sich wohl noch nie so verloren gefühlt. Er wusste, dass der Jüngere ihm deswegen niemals die Freundschaft kündigen würde oder dergleichen, aber es würde trotzdem gezwungenermaßen etwas zwischen ihnen verändern und genau das hatte Teruki verhindern wollen. Ein wenig war ihm gerade ehrlich gesagt schon nach Heulen zumute, aber die Nässe vom Regen auf seinen Wangen war eindeutig schon genug und ändern täte es sowieso nichts, über so etwas in Tränen auszubrechen.

Als der junge Gitarrist sich wenige Moment später bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand, rutschte ihm das Herz dann doch unweigerlich eine Etage tiefer. Ohne darauf zu achten hatte er offenbar unbewusst den Weg zu Hirokis Wohnung eingeschlagen und nun befand er sich tatsächlich vor dessen Wohnhaus. Blinzelnd schaute der Brünette am Haus hinauf zu dem Fenster, hinter dem sich das Wohnzimmer des kleinen Sängers befand. Das Wohnzimmer, in dem sie schon so viele Stunden zusammen verbracht hatten – an Songs gearbeitet, an der Konsole gespielt, Filme geschaut oder einfach nur geredet. Durch das Geräusch der Eingangstür aus seinen Gedanken schreckend, senkte Teruki den Kopf wieder und schaute wahrscheinlich nicht minder perplex aus der Wäsche wie sein bester Freund, der mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt war und ihn mit großen Augen anblickte.

„Ich habe dich zigmal angerufen und gefühlte tausend SMS geschrieben und nun stehst du Idiot hier einfach im Platzregen hier vor dem Haus herum?! Ich wollte mich gerade auf dem Weg zu dir machen, weil ich mir verdammt noch mal Sorgen gemacht habe!!“, meckerte Hiroki im nächsten Moment auch schon los und war sichtlich wütend, packte ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten das Handgelenk des Älteren und zog ihn ins Treppenhaus. Von da aus schleifte er den Gitarristen mit erstaunlicher Kraft mit nach oben, öffnete seine Wohnungstür und verfrachtete den anderen in seinen Flur.

„Du bist doch echt von allen guten Geistern verlassen…Willst du dir den Tod holen?! Na los, ab unter die Dusche!“, bestimmte der Frontmann und ließ den etwas überrumpelten Teruki gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. Sobald dieser nämlich seine Schuhe abgestreift hatte, wurde er direkt ins Badezimmer geschoben und die Tür wieder hinter ihm zugemacht. Blinzelnd starrte der Brünette auf die Tür, bevor er langsam seine tropfende Jacke abstreifte und diese erst mal achtlos in die Badewanne warf, damit nicht der komplette Boden patschnass werden würde. Gerade hatten sich sein Shirt und die Socken ebenfalls zur Jacke gesellt und er öffnete seine Jeans, da flog die Tür auf einmal wieder auf und Hiro machte erst den Anschein etwas sagen zu wollen, klappte den Mund jedoch schweigend wieder zu.

„Handtücher und Wechselklamotten.“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige dann einfach nur und war mit diesen Worten auch schon wieder aus dem Badezimmer verschwunden. Irgendwie war der Gitarrist nicht ganz schlüssig, ob er das Verhalten des Kleineren nun amüsant, besorgniserregend oder niedlich finden sollte. Es war wohl eher eine bizarre Mischung aus alldem. Teruki schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich zu Ende aus, bevor er unter die Dusche stieg und das warme Wasser einschaltete. Erst als dieses dann auf seine Haut traf, wurde dem Brünetten wirklich bewusst, dass er schon ziemlich ausgekühlt gewesen war durch den Regen und er ließ sich dazu hinreißen eine Weile die Augen zu schließen. Nach ein paar Minuten war Teruki dann aber definitiv wieder genügend aufgewärmt und er schaltete das Wasser aus. Dennoch ließ er sich mehr Zeit als nötig beim Abtrocknen und Anziehen. Ein wenig wollte er das unweigerlich bevorstehende Gespräch dann doch noch hinauszögern. Mit einem T-Shirt und lockerer Stoffhose bekleidet - die er irgendwann mal bei Hiroki gelassen hatte, damit er etwas zum Anziehen hatte, wenn er mal spontan hier übernachtete – und einem Handtuch für die nassen Haare um den Nacken, verließ der junge Gitarrist das Badezimmer schließlich. Er warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer und fand dort wie erwartet den kleinen Sänger vor, der ihn offenbar gehört hatte und nun in seine Richtung blickte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen deutete der Frontmann neben sich auf die Couch und Teruki folgte der indirekten Aufforderung brav, ließ sich neben seinen besten Freund auf die weichen Polster sinken und sah ihn mit fast abwartendem Blick an.

„Wieso hast du vorhin einfach aufgelegt?“, wollte Hiroki wissen und irgendwie hatte der Brünette mit einer ganz anderen Frage gerechnet, weswegen er kurz verwirrt dreinschaute und die Stirn runzelte. Während der Jüngere unerwartet nach dem Handtuch um seine Schultern griff und sachte anfing die noch ziemlich nassen Haare des schlanken Gitarristen weiter abzutrocknen, schienen die dunklen Augen ihn genauestens zu mustern.

„Wieso wohl? Es war garantiert nicht meine Absicht meine Gefühle einfach so hinauszuposaunen. Erst recht nicht am Telefon.“, gab Teruki zurück und unterdrückte ein Seufzen, fühlte sich aber trotz der Situation relativ entspannt und das wohl nicht zuletzt, weil der Jüngere ihm trotz allem noch nahe kam. Die schlanken Finger des Sängers trockneten ihm sanft die Haare, massierten ihn fast schon und der Ältere musste sich schwer davon abhalten bei den angenehmen Berührungen nicht einfach die Augen zu schließen. Es tat wirklich überraschend gut nun bei seinem besten Freund zu sein, dabei hatte er sich das nach dem unbeabsichtigten Geständnis doch deutlich schwerer vorgestellt. Allerdings vermittelte der Kleinere nicht im Mindesten den Eindruck, als würde ihn das in irgendeiner Weise stören.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass du es ansonsten aber gar nicht gesagt hättest, richtig? Ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich dich inzwischen gut genug kenne, um das zu wissen. Du bist einfach zu lieb und nimmst es eher in Kauf selbst zu leiden, als anderen irgendwelches –in deinen Augen unnötiges- Kopfzerbrechen zu bereiten.“ Der Schwarzhaarige sprach ebenfalls ziemlich ruhig, aber seine dunklen Augen verrieten, dass er das ganz und gar nicht war. Die verschiedensten Emotionen wirbelten durch seinen versucht gefassten Blick und ohne es verhindern zu können, schlich sich deswegen ein mildes Lächeln auf Terukis Lippen.

„Da hast du wohl Recht…Aber trotz allem bist du nun mal vorranging mein bester Freund und es ist doch klar, dass ich das nicht auf irgendeine Weise aufs Spiel setzen will. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich deswegen nun etwas zwischen uns ändert oder du meinst, dich mir gegenüber anders verhalten zu müssen.“, gab der Brünette etwas leiser zu und strich sich den Pony aus den Augen, als die Finger des anderen inne hielten. Einen Moment lang schaute der Sänger ihm einfach nur stumm in die Augen, schien zu überlegen und dann streiften seine Hände wie in Zeitlupe jeweils zu einem Ende des Handtuchs, das unbemerkt von Terus Kopf in seinen Nacken gerutscht war.

„Und was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich aber genau das möchte? Ich würde gerne etwas zwischen uns ändern und mich dir gegenüber anders verhalten…“, murmelte der Jüngere und ein feines Lächeln zierte nun seine vollen Lippen, während er den Kopf minimal zur Seite neigte und seinen besten Freund mit einem niedlichen Blick anblinzelte. Der Gitarrist musste gar nicht erst nachfragen, um den Sinn hinter diesen Worten zu verstehen. Er kannte den Kleineren nämlich auch gut genug, um ihn auch so zu verstehen und beinahe hätte er deswegen sogar lachen müssen. Scheinbar war er verdammt blind gewesen, dass er das plötzlich Offensichtliche nicht verstanden hatte. Bevor Teruki doch noch auf die Idee kommen konnte sich dazu zu äußern, zog der Frontmann ihn schon am Handtuch näher zu sich und streifte erst mal nur zaghaft die Lippen des Älteren mit den eigenen. Das löste einen warmen Schauer aus, der dem Gitarristen über den Rücken lief und ihm eine feine Gänsehaut bescherte. Nun konnte er seine Augenlider nicht mehr davon abhalten sich zumindest ein wenig zu senken und ganz automatisch lehnte der Brünette sich noch etwas mehr vor, um nach den weichen Lippen seines besten Freundes zu haschen und diese anschließend zu einem richtigen Kuss zu versiegeln. Reflexartig schlang er nun auch die Arme um den zierlichen Körper des anderen, zog ihn dichter an sich und lächelte sachte in den Kuss, als ihre Oberkörper sich berührten und er deutlich Hirokis erhöhten Herzschlag spüren konnte. Der Kleine war gut darin sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber sein Körper verriet doch deutlich, wie unruhig er wirklich war. Das ließ im Gegenzug bei Teruki auch den letzten Funken Unsicherheit schwinden und als er sich einen Augenblick später wieder von den verführerischen Lippen des Sängers löste, fand er auch zu seinem üblichen Strahlen zurück. Nur, dass es diesmal deutlich glücklicher war als sonst und auch seine braunen Augen regelrecht funkeln ließ.

„Na gut, ich glaube mit dieser Änderung kann ich dann doch sehr gut leben.“, stellte der Brünette im Bezug auf Hirokis vorherige Aussage nun fest und sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breite, bevor er den Jüngeren noch dichter an sich zog und regelrecht knuddelte. Der kleine Sänger lachte daraufhin leise und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll in die Arme seines besten Freundes, vergrub das Gesicht einen Moment in dessen Halsbeuge.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt…“, nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige gegen die warme Haut am Hals des Älteren und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, während er sie sachte an den Hals des anderen presste. Es war eindeutig gut gewesen, dass das Unterbewusstsein des Gitarristen ihn hierher geführt hatte. Mit dieser Feststellung ließ der schlanke Gitarrist sich mit dem Rücken nach hinten auf die Couch sinken, zog den kleineren Körper dabei mit sich und hatte den Frontmann nun auf sich liegen, genoss dessen wohlige Wärme und das nicht unangenehme Gewicht. Teruki war nie ein großartiger Fan von Dramen gewesen und ein persönliches Happy End wie dieses war sowieso nicht zu überbieten, so viel war sicher.


End file.
